


Teenage Vow In A Parking Lot

by VampireVengence



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: AU, Fluff, Frerard, M/M, Pikey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1525604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence





	Teenage Vow In A Parking Lot

Mikey slammed the front door behind him as he stormed off into the night. He hated arguing with his parents but it seemed to be getting worse. It started a few months back when he finally came out as being gay. His dad was a major homophobe so had gone out of his way to act like a total dick to him ever since.

His mom (a devout catholic) hadn't been too pleased when he'd told them, going as far as to give him the whole 'god will never forgive you for this sin' speech. She at least was trying to be supportive, after all he was still her son. She even tried to jump in the middle of the arguments in an attempt to keep the peace. It usually only made things worse.

His brother Gerard supported him and probably would have defended him too if he was there, but he was away at art college in New York with his boyfriend Frank (not that their parents knew about the last bit) so he couldn't help. The only true friend Mikey had was Pete.

Pete had been Mikey's best friend since they'd first me in kindergarten and was the only one out of Mikey's small group of friends who had actually supported him coming out of the closet. Mikey had been absolutely gutted when Bob and Ray, his now 'ex friends' as Pete called them, had called him a disgusting freak and told him to stay the hell away from them. Pete being Pete had told them to go fuck themselves and dragged Mikey off before he could receive any more abuse.

Naturally within the hour the whole school knew about it and Mikey had been bullied ever since. It was bad enough when they had picked on him because he dressed differently and had different music taste, for being 'emo' as they called it but now he wasn't just the 'emo' he was the 'emo fag' and there was nothing he could do about it.

Pete stuck by him through it all and had even introduced him to his close friends from outside of school; Patrick, Andy and Joe. They were in a band together and Mikey often found himself in Pete's basement watching them practise. Patrick had one hell of a voice but Mikey always found himself watching Pete and his amazing base skills.

Mikey couldn't deny it. He had feelings for Pete, he'd maybe even go as far as to say he loved Pete. He had for years. That's how he knew he was gay, it wasn't just some random spur of the moment thing like his parents seemed to think.

He found himself knocking on Pete's door. He always went there after an argument with his family, he practically lived there! Most of his stuff had found its way over there by now and he spent more time there than he did at home.

Pete opened the door with a movie star smile, looking as gorgeous as ever. He had on a Green day hoody, ridiculously tight grey skinny jeans which had holes at the knees and purple and black checked converse. His black hair was spiked slightly at the back and his long fringe flopped over one eye. His big brown eyes were rimmed with eyeliner.

"Hey mikeyway!" he greeted him. Mikey sighed feeling close to tears "hey Pete." Pete stopped smiling instantly and pulled the taller boy into a tight hug. "It's okay Mikes, you're here now. Those arseholes aren't worthy of your tears." Mikey smiled wearily, Pete was always so nice to him. "come on!" Pete cried grabbing Mikey's wrist and pulling him towards his battered blue trans am. "Where are we going?" Mikey really wasn't in the mood for one of Pete's random adventures. "It's a surprise."

They ended up in the parking lot of the derelict movie theatre at the top of the hill on the opposite side of town. No one ever went there anymore so it was quiet and deserted. "What are we doing here Pete?" there was nothing there so unless Pete was planning on going ghost hunting in the old building (and this wouldn't surprise Mikey in the slightest) they'd gone there for nothing.

"I wanna show you something!" He grinned before flinging the car door open and bounding out to lye back on the car bonnet. Mikey sighed but got out and joined him. As soon as he settled Pete grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers. Mikey ignored the butterflies that surfaced in his stomach, this was normal Pete behaviour. He was always hugging and holding hands, he did it with everyone.

Pete pointed up to the sky "look mikeyway! Isn't it pretty? This is the only place in town where you can clearly see the stars without the thick, icky haze." Mikey couldn't help but smile as he looked up. The stars looked so beautiful when you could see them clearly, he felt like he could happily stay like this forever. "Ooh, shooting star! Quick make a wish!" Pete squeaked like a small kid. Please don't let him reject me. "So what d'ya wish for?" Mikey sighed. Now or never. "Promise me you won't freak out." He began.

Pete sat up confusion clear on his face. "Of course I won't freak out, you can tell me anything! You know that." Mikey looked back up to the sky, avoiding Pete's gaze. He no longer wanted to see his reaction. "I love you Pete, I have for like ever." He swallowed as he was met with silence. This was the first time in all the years Mikey had known him that Pete didn't know what to say.

All of a sudden he was pinned to the car roof as a pair of lips crashed into his. He froze up in shock as his brain registered that they belonged to Pete. They were soft and warm as they moved against his own, which seemed to be responding on autopilot as his brain was still too shocked to process what was happening.

Pete pulled away far too soon for Mikey's liking, a huge grin plastered onto his face. "you have no idea how long I have waited to hear you say that mikeyway." Mikey grinned back still having difficulty processing what was happening. Was he dreaming?

Pete lay back down on the car bonnet, his head resting on Mikey's chest as they looked up at the stars. Mikey couldn't believe his luck Pete liked him! He actually liked him back! Pete, Pete Wentz, liked him, Mikey Way! It was crazy.

Pete sat up with deep thought written all over his expression. "What's up sweet little dude?" Mikey suddenly had a sinking feeling, did he regret what they'd done? "Promise me something." He looked very serious as he peered down at Mikey. "Promise me you won't leave me."

Mikey smiled with relief. "I'll never leave you Pete!" but he didn't look very convinced. He held out his little finger to Mikey. "Pinkey promise." Mikey laughed at how childish it was but went along with it anyway, wrapping his pinkey around Pete's and moving them up and down in a mini hand shake. Pete relaxed now "best friends?" But Mikey shook his head. "definitely better off as lovers." Pete raised an eyebrow

"Lovers huh?" Mikey shrugged and he smiled "I think I could get used to that."


End file.
